


tiptoe higher

by Companionable



Series: stars over bethlehem [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Even Jackson, Multi, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Shirtlessness, Usually Leads To Sexual Thoughts, casual touching, cuddle puddle, everybody loves everybody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Companionable/pseuds/Companionable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hot out.</p><p>It is way too hot out for it to be legal, healthy, or holy.</p><p>(or what happens when warm weather leads to shirtlessness)</p>
            </blockquote>





	tiptoe higher

It's hot out.

It is way too hot out for it to be legal, healthy, or holy.

"Derek!" Stiles groans, stretching out on the sofa they've put in what serves as a foyer/living room/dining room/pack meeting room, "why didn't you get an air conditioner, this is ridiculous!"

Erica, Isaac and Boyd are hiding in the space under the stairs that seems to be hoarding the cool, but even they're whining nearly-inaudibly. Scott and Allison are sprawled on the floor, Scott on Allison's stomach, Allison looking very upset at this development, but all together too heat-lethargic to do anything to remedy the situation. Jackson and Lydia are, predictably, outside tanning.

Derek pats Stiles' head as he passes, getting his fingers all up in his hair. The movement of the folicles is welcome for the displacement of air it creates that cools his skull. "Sorry, I am not paying that much money to keep six over-heated werewolves and three humans cool."

Stiles groans.

It is nine in the morning, and a hundred degrees.

~ * ~ * ~

The first person to do it, to the surprise of literally no one, is Derek.

He's walking through to the kitchen from going for his morning creep through the freaky woods in the middle of nowhere, when he peels off his t-shirt absently.

Suddenly everyone is really into that idea.

"Oh my god, freedom!" Isaac shouts, hurling his shirt in Scott's face, who promptly does not move it. Allison laughs and picks it off his face.

Stiles side-steps into the kitchen and takes his own shirt off, using it as a bit of a lasso to pull Derek's hips against his. "Hey there, sunshine," he grins, and Derek cups his face to kiss him briefly.

"I had no idea shirtlessness could be so heavenly!" Erica purrs, and everyone whips around to see her standing at the bottom of the stairs in nothing but her leopard-print bra and her Daisy Dukes. She cocks a hip and twirls a finger in her hair. "What, you didn't think I'd let you guys have all the glory, did you?"

Isaac slips behind her and slides his hands across her bare stomach, smiling lazily from her shoulder. "Not for a second."

Allison starts to get antsy. "Well, I'm not about to let Erica steal the show," she says, grabbing for her hem, and Scott makes a brief word of protest as she lifts it up tantalizingly slow.

Lydia catcalls from across the room where she and Jackson have returned from sunbathing. "Damn, Allison, always such a striptease!"

Scott's head whips around. "What do you mean, always?!"

Erica grins from where she and Isaac are touching noses idly. "Scotty, don't you know what happens at girl sleepovers?"

Scott whines. "No?"

"Lots and lots of experimenting, and remarkably little shame," Allison says, turning in his arms and kissing the tip of his nose.

By now Boyd and Jackson are both shirtless, and Lydia's stripping off her floral blouse and navy tank in favour of her pink and black lace bra.

Stiles just about passes out. "If thirteen to seventeen-year-old Stiles could see this right now, he'd probably die of bliss.

Jackson snorts. "Right, because five years have given you so much more maturity and control over your raging boners."

"Whatever, asshole, I've still got hormones, those don't just magically go away, you know!" Derek leans down and kisses his bare shoulder, laughing. "Hey, shut up back there, dickwad!"

They slowly migrate back to heat-induced lethargy, Erica, Scott, Isaac and Allison sprawling half-naked on the couch ontop of each other, Jackson seated primly on the armrest, and Lydia and Boyd grabbing iced-teas in the kitchen. Derek and Stiles have escaped upstairs, and the werewolves all pretend they're oblivious as to why.

Erica's tracing lazy circles on Scott's pec over his shoulder, Scott nestled pretty cozily between Erica and Allison's chests. Isaac is curled over Allison's back, pressing absent kisses into her spine, the crest of her head and the curve of her neck. Boyd and Lydia are in the kitchen talking about what they're doing about post-graduate studies, Lydia hoisted on the counter with Boyd between her legs, his hands rubbing up and down her sides as they chat. Jackson's sprawled himself across the backrest of the couch, his hand curling idly in Erica's hair. It's cozy and lovely, and if they stick a bit, who the hell cares?

It's one in the afternoon and it's a hundred and three degrees.

~ * ~ * ~

Scott turns his head, ears almost visibly pricking, and Erica laughs and presses her lips to his head. "What's up, pup?"

Scott makes a face at her briefly that communicates "LAME" very efficiently, before sniffing. "I forgot about the river through the woods. It smells... really cool."

The other wolves tip their heads, and Isaac sits up. "Let's go!" He shoots up and leaps off the couch. "No, seriously, let's go, I'm gross from all the skin on skin contact."

Allison sits back to let Scott and Erica up, and Scott leans forward to kiss her with the motion. Erica makes gagging noises and Jackson almost falls off the couch in his rush to join her. 

"I could go for a dip. I'll have to wash my hair later tonight anyway from all this sweat," Lydia says, tossing her hair up into a bun as Boyd lifts her primly from the counter. She curtsies and leads him out of the kitchen. "It's not far is it?"

Erica shakes her head. "Nah, it's like maybe ten minutes. That'll be enough to make it really worth it," she says slyly eyeing Boyd, Isaac, Scott and Jackson somehow simultaneously. She lifts her head. "Derek, Stiles, we're going to the river, meet us there when you don't smell like come!" she shouts, and then she's off like a shot, the pack groaning heavily behind her before the rest of the wolves take off. Lydia and Allison smile and follow, hands clasp and twined as they walk.

Derek and Stiles end up not being too far behind, and Stiles picks up Allison's hand when they catch up and finally make it to the river bed. Isaac and Scott are already in, splashing and kicking, Boyd's climbing the rocks to the top of the small rapids with Jackson, and Erica is waiting for them eagerly. "I won, but I wanted to wait for you guys."

Stiles salutes her. "God, Erica, I knew you were my favourite."

"You smell like sex."

"I take all of that back, you are the worst."

The three humans and Erica walk precariously out to the part of the rocks that end up making something of a waterfall and sit with their hair under it, Stiles' just long enough to fall stupidly into his eyes.

Derek throws himself in and sets to work tackling Isaac and Scott under the water in turns, bellowing with laughter when he's tugged under. The three of them take breaks like clockwork to laugh their asses off, during which time Derek pulls them in and shoves his face into their hair, making their laughter shift from raucous to sheepish in milliseconds. Isaac turns in his grip and buries his face into Derek's shoulder, kissing the juncture of his neck, while Scott's content to affectionately nuzzle Derek's outstretched hand. What sets them off again after that is Boyd and Jackson sneak-attacking them, dragging them under water once more.

After a while of watching them, the girls get off the rocks and start floating on their backs through the current, hands clasped, laughing at everything and nothing. Stiles gets in on the dog pile, the man who turns the tide, just as it should be, and gets water too far up his nose every time.

It's five in the evening and it's ninety nine degrees.

~ * ~ * ~

When the sun starts setting, it gets remarkably cold surprisingly fast. Boyd, Lydia, Allison and Stiles head back first from chills and promise to bring back warm towels for the others. The rest of the pack have severely tired themselves out from rough-housing and let the water from the rapids pound out the knots in their muscles. Erica sits in Derek's lap and Isaac sprawls across Scott and Jackson, who commiserate about the trouble Isaac is audibly over his head. 

The four from the house bring a pile of towels fresh from the dryer Lydia insisted be installed if they were going to be living together as a pack in the remodeled Hale house, and the other pack members hurry out of the water at an impressive speed. Boyd hands a towel each to Isaac and Erica, who kiss him on the cheek and he pretends he doesn't blush before pulling them in and rubbing their arms to warm them up. Lydia wraps Jackson up, who gets a stupidly happy look on his face as he leans down to kiss her, and she smiles happily into it. Predictably, Allison holds out a towel that Scott barrels into, grinning at her as she pulls the towel up to dry his hair, and she kisses him on her tiptoes, fingers curled in towel and hair. Stiles pitches his towel at Derek and accepts the offer to share in his arms, opting to face the pack, his back to Derek with his chin on the top of his head, similar contented sighs escaping them simultaneously.

The nine of them trek much slower back to the house, laughing and talking the whole way. The file through the door and pile into the room they'd set up long ago for days like this. It's lined with pillows and blankets, carpeted in plush mattresses, nearly wall-to-wall. At the far wall, under two windows, lies the 'head' of the bed, where enough pillows lie to make any Sultan jealous, and Derek and Stiles make a beeline for it. They sprawl out, still shirtless, and open their arms. 

The pack falls into a bit of an order then. Isaac tucks himself inbetween Derek and Stiles, just low enough that Derek and Stiles can still see, reach, and touch each other easily, but close enough that he can cuddle up against both of them.

Scott and Allison fall together on Isaac's chest, clasping hands above his abdomen and reaching around their stomachs with their other hands to twine fingers with Isaac's. They each press a kiss to his shoulders, and in return he nuzzles against them.

Erica and Boyd curl up on Derek's other side, Erica slipping herself up under Derek's arm sneakily, then opening her arms for Boyd to laugh and lay across her, reaching up to kiss her, then Derek's outstretched palm. Erica makes a pleased growl, tucking her head happily into Derek's side, who rumbles right back at her with a dozey smile.

Lydia takes up under Stiles' arm, pulling a reluctant Jackson with her, and he doesn't really make even as much noise as he usually does. He crowds Lydia against Stiles' side with his arms, his hand resting like a pleasant weight against his stomach. Stiles smiles at him over Lydia's strawberry-blonde head, but he's already pretending to be asleep, and he and Lyds snort derisively at him. Stiles leans down to kiss her forehead, and she returns it with a kiss to the underside of his jaw. "Love you," she whispers, and Stiles heart still flutters when she says that.

The pack is murmuring quietly in the dimming of the evening, conversations occurring much like their relationship; haphazardly and interchangably. Stiles rolls his head to look at Derek, who's grinning dopily at the puppy pile on top of his legs. Stiles leans over and kisses the corner of Derek's jawbone. "It's nice to have a family again, isn't it?"

Derek grins, and leans in to kiss Stiles long and sweet. "Better than a family, I think. A pack."

Stile makes a face. "This isn't how most packs behave is it? That seems a little--"

"No. No, we're pretty unusual. But it works for us. It wouldn't be right if this wasn't what we were."

Stiles grins. "True enough. Got more booty than Redbeard, and that's not including Erica."

"Hey!"

Derek kisses him to shut him up before he says anything else that's stupid.

It's eleven at night and it's seventy five degrees.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](2spook-y.tumblr.com) where i'm a huge dingus! or don't. 
> 
> a heads up that because i am asexual, a lot of these snippets will probably not feature the sexual polyamory very heavily.


End file.
